


Fall of the First King

by Ashera_Skyla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashera_Skyla/pseuds/Ashera_Skyla
Summary: Simple poem about the Gods of Los Santos





	Fall of the First King

First there were six  
Gods to those in the streets below  
Quoting songs and old flicks,  
Heists planned with loud bellows

Then there were five  
A purple sniper fading from legend  
His pink rifle taking a dive,  
The others being left stunned

The kingpin, the leader  
Lost after the toll taken  
The pilot, his shoulder  
A sturdy woman, shaken

The lads, once smiles and laughs  
Stunned and silenced  
Tore the photographs  
The two left, sentenced

There were six Kings  
Gods to bystanders and simple men  
There are five Kings  
All more than simple footmen

Five Kings who lay claim to the land  
Time and Time again  
Five Gods taking a stand  
And to all the city, they were good men


End file.
